In the resource exploration and recovery industry, seals are often used to limit fluid flow through and between various components of a drill string and/or a casing tubular. In some cases, the seal includes a sealing member coupled to a support. The support is shifted along a conical surface resulting in radial expansion of the sealing member. Radial expansion of the seal brings the sealing member into contact with a structure positioned adjacent to, and radially outwardly of, the conical surface.
In some instances, it is desirable to limit radial expansion of the seal. Limiting radial expansion may reduce stress that could result in cracking of the steel support and, ultimately lead to a loss of sealing capability. Various designs have been used to limit seal expansion. For example, some systems rely on rings that may extend about an outer diameter of the sealing member. In some cases, the rings may nest with gaps formed between adjacent ribs of the sealing member.
In such designs all interactions are between metallic components, e.g., the conical surface and the support, and the ring, and the casing. Metal to metal interactions may limit an over efficacy of seal integrity. That is, as a setting force is applied, the sealing member begins to conform to the inner surface of the casing or other tubular. As the sealing member conforms, the ring contacts the inner surface of the casing to prevent over expansion. However, once ring contact is established, the sealing member ceases to further conform. Therefore, the art would be appreciative of an expansion limiter for a seal that allows a sealing member to continue to conform to a sealing surface as radial expansion is being limited.